


Statement 0180403

by Miri1984



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Spoilers through MAG 120, Statement, implied pining if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Martin leaves his statement on Jon's desk. Technically he's not breaking any rules, you know?





	Statement 0180403

CLICK

 **The Archivist:** [noises of paper rustling, a deep breath that is exhaled in a sigh] Right. Well. I hardly think this is what Elias wants me to be doing with my time and it’s most definitely not going to help me _fulfil my potential_ , or whatever it is he thinks I’m working towards, but this time I don’t… I don’t really care.

So, Elias, if you’re listening… [a chuckle] Of course you’re listening. If what I’m about to record pisses you off… fuck you, I guess. [The Archivist snorts]

[long pause]

 **The Archivist:** [quietly] I owe it to him to understand, at least a little. And if that doesn’t align with your plans for me or for your ritual or whatever it is you’re working us all towards you’ll just have to be patient. Show a little…[a small, bitter, laugh] humanity.

[pause. More shuffling of papers] Right. Right then. Okay. [the Archivist takes a large breath, slightly shaky]

Statement of Martin Blackwood, regarding the ongoing…. Situation in the Archives and his relationship with Peter Lukas. Statement left on my desk this morning. Although how he managed to get it in here without me noticing is another question entirely. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, The Archivist.

Statement begins:

_I’m not supposed to be doing this, but I think I’ve finally managed to work around the restrictions. Technically I’m not talking to you, Jon, and it definitely doesn’t feel like I’m making a connection or whatever it is that Peter thinks will “hinder my development”. It’s still so quiet, even while I’m writing this._

_I passed you this morning, on the way in. You didn’t even see me. I think that’s why I finally decided to write this for you, since you know, seeing is kind of your thing and if things are working well enough that you can just not… I guess it might be too late?_

_He said I wouldn’t care enough to tell you about it, once we got to this stage. I don’t know if that’s entirely true. I mean, I’m writing this. I can feel… intellectually I can feel that it’s something I would have wanted to do before. I guess I want to be true to that Martin in some way. Stupid, scared, lonely Martin. Two out of three of those probably still apply, although I’m not even sure you’d be able to guess which two._

_I’m dancing around the point, I know, but you’re not here to compel me to get to it so you’ll just have to make do, I suppose. It’s pretty simple, in the end. You didn’t wake up. Tim and Daisy were dead. So I made a deal with The Lonely to protect the people you cared about._

_That’s it? I suppose? At least for my involvement. There’s a new power coming, a new fear, and Peter thinks Elias hasn’t done enough to protect us from it. He thinks Elias is arrogant and foolish. I think Peter is missing the point and Elias is an evil bastard who deserves to die but we can’t do that, not without hurting you and Basira and Melanie and I won’t do that, I won’t let that happen, I can’t have any of you hurt. I know you understand._

_I’m sorry, Jon. You won’t hear from me again. But at least you’ll be safe._

**The Archivist:** Statement Ends.

[there is no sound aside from the whirring of the tape for thirty seconds]

[a deep breath]

 **The Archivist:** [whispering] God, Martin. You bloody idiot.

CLICK

 


End file.
